The Last Days
by LyraIdamaria
Summary: What if our Lucy we know is not the real Lucy ? What if her past she told us is not her real past ?What kind of secret she has ? Why do Lucy is participate in the crazy game and her nakama know nothing about this ?
1. Chapter 1

The Last Days

This is my first fanfic, so pleaseee pretty please with choco chip on top forgive me for the grammar errors. 'Cause english is not my first language. I 've got the idea from Mirai Nikki, so there're will be the same idea from there.

'thought'

"say"

**flashback**

In the guild

Lucy P.O.V

The usual morning in Fairy Tail huh? And as usual, Erza eating her cake and Natsu and Gray fighting. I really love to be with them, my nakama in Fairy Tail. But, deep down in my heart I know that I can't stay here forever. Why ? Haha, I know you will ask that. The reason why I say that because someone from my past, from my dark past already come and make me to participate in his crazy survival game.

**Flashback (One week ago)**

**I wake up and find myself in the darkness**

'**Where I am ?'**

**Suddenly a man with black cloak come to me.**

"**Long time not see you Lucy" said that cloak man coldly**

"**Who are you?"**

"**It's me Lucy, or I should call you Lu ?"the cloak man smirked evilly**

"**Don't tell me, it's you…"**

"**Yes it it me, Lucy"**

"**Noir…"**

"**I'm happy you still remember my name Lu."**

"**Huh, how can I forget you ? And stop this bullshit now. What do you from me ?"**

"**Bullshit huh ? Okay let's forget about the bullshit. I want to invite you to my survival game."**

"**Survival game ? What are you talking about ?"**

"**Don't act innocent Lu, you know what I'm talking about. You were recruited by Deus as a watcher in his game."**

"**You are going to make that game, aren't you ?"**

"**Yes I am, Lu"**

"**Life is not a game Noir." I hissed angrily**

"**Of course it's not Lu" He said coldly**

"**I don't want to"**

"**No Lu, you already participated in this game and the tattoo on your stomach prove that. See you Lu."**

**I open my shirt and see the tattoo. What the hell ! When did he do that ?!**

"**Stop ! Noir you !"**

**Flashback End**

'Damn you Noir'

I sigh heavily and use my hand to hold my hand. I really feel tired and sick when I remember what happen last night when he met me in my dream. I don't want to participate in that sick game, but what can I do ?

"Luce…"

'I can't do anything'

"Luce…"

'I wish I can do something'

"Lucy…!" Natsu scream in my ear and make me jump

"What the hell Natsu ?!" I shout angrily

"Are you okay Luce ?" He asked with concerned in his voice

"What do you mean ?!"

"Well you see, since last week you always found lost in thought in the guild and sometimes when you wake up and find me on your bed, you just ignore me and start to lost in thought again."

"W-what are you talking about ?"

"I think he has the point Lucy." Said Mira while she gives Natsu his food.

"M-mira ? What are you two talking about ? I'm not lost in thought, I'm just thinking about something."

"Since last week ?" asked Natsu who raised his eyebrow.

"Umm…."

"I think Natsu really has the point Lucy." Said Erza and Gray who suddenly come to me.

"Umm hi Erza hi Gray."

"So Lucy, do you have any problem ?" Asked Erza

"No, I don't. I'm just thinking about something. That's all."

"Really ?" Asked Gray

"Yes !"

"Okay, How about we have a mission ? I think you have to pay you rent next week, Luce." Said the grinning Natsu.

"Oh you're right. Why don't you search the mission on the mission board Natsu ?"

"Okay ! Let's find the mission Happy" (AN : I forgot about Happy. Sorry Happy )

"Aye !"

Somewhere

Noir P.O.V

I'm watching the player from the screen around me. All the player already complete, I just have to set the date to start this game. Maybe you can call me cheater, because I invited Lucy Heartphilia as a player. She is really strong you know. She is not just a celestial mage and I know that. Of course I know. I have the same past with her. But the different between her and my past is I let my past control me and Lucy still trying to run away from her past. Stupid girl.

"Ne Noir."

"What wrong Mei ?"

Mei is my servant..no she is not my servant. She is my assistant, my partner of my life. I love her and I know she loves me too.

Mei has a curvy body with a long dark blue straight hair. She has a pair of black eyes that can see through you. She wears a black kimono with white floral and a pair of black high heels.

"Who do you think will win your sick game ?" She asked flatly

"Stop acting like Lu, Mei."

"Just answer my question."

"I think the one who will win is Lu."

"I agree."

"Ne, Mei do you want to visit Lucy ?"

"…..Why not ?"

"Okay, but you have to go there alone. I have something to do."

"Then I will take my leave now. Bye Noir." She come to me and give a goodbye kiss and dissappear into the air.

In Fairy Tail

Lucy P.O.V

"Luceeee, look at this mission." Natsu shouted happily with Happy on his head.

"Hmm."

**Mission**

**We need one team of a mages ( minimal 4 mages ) to defeat a powerful monster and solve the mystery behind the attack of the monster.**

**Gama Redsky**

**Mayor of Sereti Village**

**1.000.000 jewels**

After I read the mission, I realize a familiar scent and aura from this sheet. I think we have to take this mission. Phew… I sighed heavily. Maybe I have to reveal my true self so I don't have to be a burden in this mission.

"Why not ? We can take this mission."

"What do you think Erza, Gray ?"

"Okay, we will take this mission." Said Erza

"Then…Miraaaaa we take this mission." Shouted Natsu

"Okay Natsu. Have fun" She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, we will meet in the station today at 5 p.m and have a rest. Tomorrow morning we will defeat the monster and solve the mystery. Now pack up !" Said Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Note :

Sorry guys for the OOC, bad story and especially for the grammar errors. I'm so sorry. Thank you for the review !

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Normal P.O.V

"Okay, I will pack up now, bye everyone." Shouted Lucy

After Lucy go back to her apartment to pack up her things. The rest of team Natsu stay in the guild and start their secret conversation.

"Flame head, what's wrong with Lucy ?" asked Gray with a concerned tone in his voice

"Don't ask me, Ice princess because I don't know anything."

"Boys, do you realized that Lucy didn't protest about the mission ?"

"I think Lucy know something about this mission."

"I agree with you Gray." Nodded Erza.

"Hey hey what are you talking about ?"

"Stop being dense Natsu. Usually Lucy protest about the mission where we have to defeat a powerful monster. But today she didn't even protest and she seem like she know something about this mission." Explain Erza.

"Do you think the mission related with Lucy ?" asked Natsu seriously.

"I don't think so, but we will find out sooner or later. Now, I want both of you pack up right and don't be late !"

"Yes mam !"

Lucy P.O.V

I open my door and see the darkness. I hurriedly turn on my lights. I sighed heavily, it's make me look weak huh ? Because, for God sake I afraid of the darkness and everyone know that the darkness can't kill you ! Well, I don't think so.

Forget it, Lucy stop thinking about unnecessary things. Okay, I think I have to take a bath now.

I go to the bathroom and I climb in the tub and start to relax myself.

Flashback

"**Stronger ! I said stronger Lucy ! Don't be a weakling !" Shout a big man with black long hair.**

"**I'm trying okay ?! But can you let me take a rest ? I so tired, you make me training since 5 hours ago and you never let me take a rest !" I shout back to him**

"**I will let you take a rest if you can become stronger Lucy ! One day you will fight for your life and if you are such a weakling like this you'll die ! Listen to me Lucy, one day that day will come. The day you'll have to protect yourself and if you can't nobody will protect you and you can't find someone you can trust. I just want you to live Lucy, I just want you to stay alive until you find someone who will be your friend." He explain to me with a begging voice. **

**I know what's he talking about, but I'm too tired. I can't take this anymore. I need a rest.**

"**I know….but can you let me rest for a moment ? We will eat together and take a short nap and after that we will training again. Okay ?**

"**Okay, I think a little rest can't kill you." **

"**Thank you, Para."**

**Flashback end.**

I wake up and find myself in the bath tub. Huh, long time not see you Para. Para is my bestfriend and he is like a brother to me. He train me how to fight and use many weapons. I dress up myself and look at the clock. Oh damn its already 4.45 p.m. I pack my clothes hurriedly and running all the way to the train station. Huft…. Huft….

I look at my watch. **(AN : In my story Lucy wear a watch)** It said 05.00 Thanks God I'm not late.

"Hey Lucy, so you are the first one who come huh ?" I look behind me and see Erza with her err big luggage.

"Really ? Im running all the way here cause I think I was late you know."

"And I think the one or two who are late is not you, but Natsu and Gray." After Erza said that I see Natsu, with Happy on his head and Gray running all the way her. I pity you guys.

"Natsu… Gray… Why are you late ?" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Err Erza, I think I will go to buy our tickets and Happy do you want to buy them with me ?" When I leave with Happy, Natsu and Gray look at me with terrified eyes. Huft sorry guys I cant help you.

Lucy P.O.V

"Can I have four tickets to Sereti village ?"

"Here's you tickets, Ms."

"Err, do you know how long it will take to Sereti ?"

"Around 4 until 5 hours, Ms."

"Thanks."

"Ne, Happy I think Natsu will be dying after hear about how long our trip."

"Aye !" Huft it will be a loong day.

**Time skip **

Normal P.O.V

As usual, Lucy sit beside Natsu and Erza beside Gray

"Urgh, I want to puke." Said Natsu with a purple face. Now he start to rolling on the floor

"Don't puke on me, Flamehead !" Shout Gray while he trying to take his foot on the chair.

"Huft, Natsu sit up so you can lay on my lap." Lucy said while she help Natsu to sit on the chair and lay on her lap. When she really do that, all of her teammates staring at them. Lucy feel they staring at she and Natsu. She start to feeling uncomfortable.

"Guys, why do you have to staring at me ?"

"You liiiiike each other" Said Happy

Erza and Gray just smirked. Then Lucy realized what she do and blushed 10 shade of red.

After that all of them already sleeping because of the looong trip.

AN : Im so sorry guys because I cant update it so soon. Thanks for the review. If you want to give me some opinion, you can tell me :D. Thanks guys for reading my fanfic.


End file.
